First Date
by TCGeek
Summary: Everyone knows the path that led Derek and Angie to each other, but how did Caduceus's other famous couple come to be an item? A tale of the worst first date in history! TylerLeslie, a lil DerekAngie OneShot Complete


Hello Trauma Center FF Land! I return once more, out of sheer boredom, with an idea in my head... and a question to be answered.

How did Leslie and Tyler come to get together?

I'll answer that, right now.. enjoy my little drabble!

* * *

Derek, Tyler, Angie, and Leslie never really got to enjoy a night with each other that often. Usually, it came down to their work schedules, and when that wasn't the case, other plans seemed to keep them from hanging out someplace other than Caduceus. This particular Saturday night had been one of those rare nights in which they all ended up going to a movie and then dinner together, allowing them all to catch up, tell random stories, laugh, and just relax.

The four of them sat in a booth in a busy steakhouse, laughing like crazy at some of the stories Derek and Tyler had been trading about his and Angie's recent engagement. Derek's arm was around his fiancée, his gaze returning to her frequently as he watched her reaction to some of the things she had never known happened. She looked shocked as she realized that Leslie had lied to her about Tyler's aunt getting engaged, but giggled out of control afterward, not being able to believe how close they had come to ruining Derek's surprise. He planted a kiss on the side of her forehead, before picking up his Coke and taking a sip.

Tyler and Leslie had been dating a short while longer than their newly engaged friends, and little did she know, in a few weeks, they too would be headed down the same path. The couple sat on the other side of the booth, his arm around her waist, her hand resting on his knee. This was the first time that they all chatted about the backstory of Derek's proposal, and Leslie had smacked her boyfriend a few times upon hearing how many times he almost ruined it. They shared more laughs, more engagement stories, and more cracks at what a jerk their waiter was before the focus turned onto Tyler and Leslie.

Angie set down her drink, and looked at the two of them.

"You know – all this relationship type talk reminds me of something… Derek and I didn't work at Caduceus until after you guys started dating, so, I don't think I've ever heard the story of how you guys got together.."

Derek turned his gaze from his girlfriend, focusing on the two of them. "You know what, she's right – I haven't heard the story either!"

The couple glared across the table at Tyler, then at Leslie, waiting for an answer. They looked at one another, exchanging a look unidentified by Derek and Angie, before Tyler stammered out a response.

"W-well, we met when Leslie was transferred here to be Amy's nurse. We hit it off real well, talked more and more, and eventually, here we are!"

He chuckled nervously, hoping that his response would be enough for the two of them.

"Oh, come ON!" Angie said, her eyes wide. "You expect me to let you off with that? At least – I don't know, tell us about your first date or something…"

Tyler looked down at the ground, shaking his head, while Leslie turned her head out the window, pretending she didn't know what was going on, a faint smile on her lips.

"What's with you two?" Derek asked. "Come on – tell us what happened!"

Tyler sighed unhappily, before giving in to the two of them.

"Listen – I like to think of myself as a pretty smooth guy when it comes to the ladies…"

A laugh busted from Angie's lips briefly, before her hand flew up to cover herself. Derek smiled, chuckling softly, before bringing his drink up to stop himself from the same laughter.

"Okay, fine! SHUT UP, you two! Now I'm not telling the story!"

They both groaned. "Oh, come on, don't be such a baby!"

"Yeah, come on, just tell us!"

He sighed again, very unhappy with having to tell this story.

"Fine." he said. "What you are about to hear is the story of the most awkwardly bad first date in history."

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Dinner and a movie. Its simple – you can do this, Chase."

As Tyler dressed himself for his date with the amazingly beautiful Nurse Leslie Sears, he gave himself a small pep talk. For someone who would later be responsible for aiding Derek in most of the ins and outs of his relationship, he really didn't start out as such a love guru. It had been awhile since his last 'first' date with someone, his previous relationship ending after an impressive three year stint. As he tied up his Adidas, he stood up and grabbed his keys, shutting his apartment door behind him. He was shaking like crazy, and hoped that it would subside before he got to Leslie's house to pick her up.

She had described it perfectly: a cozy little ranch on Park Street, with blue shutters and a white car in the driveway. He smiled when he pulled up closer to it, seeing the entire perimeter of the house surrounded with immaculate landscaping. This feeling of happiness didn't last too long however, when he realized that she hadn't described it well enough. While she had told him "blue shutters, white car in the driveway – you can't miss it", he realized that it wasn't hard to miss at all: there was just one right next door to it that looked exactly the same. Blue shutters, white car in the driveway. He wished he had known her well enough to know what kind of car she drove. It was either a Grand Prix, or a G6.

"No big deal…" he muttered to himself. "That's why they invented cell phones, right?"

Reaching into the tray between his and the passenger's seat, he felt around for the phone charger, noticing quickly that it had no phone attached to the end of it. Now it was time to panic. He thought frantically about what to do – he was already five minutes late, and sitting here wasn't going to make time roll back any… so he decided to try the houses in order.

Taking a big breath in, he walked up the front sidewalk, and rapped on the door, silently praying it was the right house. He got the answer as soon as the door pulled open.

"Si?"

Tyler was staring down a rather large Latin woman, who by the looks of it, didn't speak any English. He mentally smacked himself for being such a moron, especially when he was supposed to be on his and Leslie's first date.

"Uhm, I'm.. uh, sorry, to uh… bother… you… But, do y-you, happen to know…"

"No, no, no…" she started, cutting him off. "Ingles, senor? Yo no habla Ingles…"

Nope. She didn't speak English. This was getting worse by the second.

"Oh. Ok." Tyler responded, trying to talk slowly and clearly. "Adios.."

He turned around and walked to the house next door. If she wasn't such a great girl, he probably would've driven home right after that altercation.

Three knocks on the front door later, a very stylish looking Leslie answered the door, a big smile plastered on her face.

"Hey! Thank God I got the right house this time!" Tyler said, laughing nervously. "Sorry I'm late – you look, great, though…"

She blushed briefly. "Oh, its not a problem.. and thank you so much! But, what do you mean, got the right house this time?"

He laughed. "I'll tell you on the way to the movie. Let's go."

Tyler was a perfect gentleman all night. He opened her car door for her whenever entering or exiting, opened the door for her to the movie theater, paid for their tickets, and even bought her some Sour Patch Kids – her favorite. They found their seats in the theater and sat down as she started to eat her candy, him sipping happily away at his Sprite. Things were looking up, for sure.

Towards the end of the movie, one of the main characters died. Tyler looked over at Leslie, and watched as a single tear ran down her cheek. His pop still in his right hand, he took his left from its resting place on his knee, and slipped it around her shoulders. She tilted her head to the side, resting it on his shoulder, before he rested his head against hers. He felt kind of bad – he didn't want to take her to a movie that would make her cry, so he decided to make up for it by kissing her to make her feel better. He pulled his head off of hers and sat up, taking a breath in before pulling his head out and around to try to catch her lips. About an inch away from them, he saw her smile at what he was doing, right before she screeched and jumped up. She quickly excused herself, and ran out of the theater, leaving him to wonder what had happened. Looking down, he noticed immediately: the contents of his once half-full giant cup of Sprite were now gone, remnants of them on the chair and floor around her seat.

"SONOFA---" he yelled at himself internally. He had to be the biggest idiot ever created. Period. She looked happy to kiss him too, right before he spilled stuff all over her. Tyler hated himself at that very moment – he could pretty much kiss his chances of finishing this date goodbye. He stood up and walked outside, where he waited for her on the bench outside of the women's bathroom, hearing the hand dryer being clicked on relentlessly. After a period which allowed Tyler to mentally kick his own butt, she walked out, surprisingly, with a smile on her face.

"I am… SO, so, so, so, so sorry…." he said, his face heavy with regret.

She looked at him seriously. "Well, if I would've known you were going to play like that, I would've had you get me a drink too!" A smile flashed across her face as she laughed, obviously not too broken up about the situation. It still didn't help the fact that he felt like a giant tool.

"Well, the movie's over now…" he said, looking at the ground. "I suppose you want me to take you home now so that you can change…"

Much to his surprise, she declined. "Nah – that dryer really took care of everything – I'll just have to wash them later.. and besides, don't think that after spilling a drink in my lap, that you're going to get out of taking me to that dinner you promised.."

He laughed – she really was making this easy for him. Tyler held out his arm for her, and she slipped hers under and around it, as he walked her back to the car, throwing the stupid cup in the garbage as he passed it.

------------------------------------------------

Two rounds of drinks later, Tyler and Leslie had actually had some pretty great conversation. They talked about their lives, families, college stories, and just random every day ventures until their waitress had set down their plates in front of them. Tyler took a bite of his giant bacon cheeseburger, reveling in its amazing cholesterol-y goodness.

"This is… SO, good… you HAVE to take a bite of this…"

He held it out for her, and watched as she looked at it warily, but gave in. She took it from him and bit off a small bite, agreeing with him about the taste. Leslie returned the burger and Tyler continued to eat it. After a few moments of silence, he looked up at her to see a pained confused expression on her face. He instantly turned worrisome, and set down the food.

"Leslie, is something wrong? You don't look so good…"

She looked up at him. "Oh, its nothing… but can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, anything.." he replied

"Can you lift the top bun off that burger?"

Confused, he did as he was told, watching her face grow from confused to slightly panicked.

"Oh, no…" she said, quickly grabbing for her purse.

"Leslie.. what's, going on? Is everything okay?"

She pointed at the white spread on the top of the toasted bun.

"I'm allergic to horseradish…"

Tyler's eyes widened. "Are you going to be okay? Let's get you to the hospital!"

"No.." she replied. "Its not that bad of an allergy, I just have to go take some medication… excuse me."

She flung her purse onto her shoulder and quickly trotted off towards the bathroom.

Tyler slammed his head down on the table, producing a loud chime of glasses, silverware, and plates smacking back on the surface. He really was a giant idiot, and this could not be going worse.

"Hey, maybe when she comes back from the bathroom, I can light her on fire!" he said sarcastically to himself, hoping secretly that it wouldn't happen for real.

Minutes later, she returned.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, silently wishing he would just disappear.

"Oh, I'm okay…" she replied, that smile refusing to ever leave her face. "Its my fault, I should've checked it before I had a bite – it just irritates my stomach real bad and makes me throw up if I don't take something right after, so I always carry around some liquid Benadryl for that reason alone!"

He couldn't believe how amazing this girl was. Seriously, couldn't believe she hadn't kicked him in the groin and stormed out yet, but this was apparently his lucky day.

They finished dinner and conversed freely the whole time. After paying for the check, they walked out, and he started to drive her towards home.

-------------------------------------------------------------

As he pulled his giant SUV in the driveway, he shut it off. All bad things aside, he wanted to make sure that he still kept up his gentlemanly ways of the evening, and made sure that she stayed put while he got out to open her door.

Tyler chuckled inwardly at how short she was. Her face met up with the side mirror of his car, which was a testament to not only how little she was, but how giant his car was. After slamming the door behind her, he extended his hand towards her, and she giggled before accepting it.

A small buzz was heard before they started walking to the door. She had received a text message, and began to dig into her purse to find her phone as she started to walk with Tyler towards the door. He was at least two paces ahead of her, leading her up the doorstep while she fumbled in her purse, not paying attention. Suddenly, a tension brought his arm back – she had stopped, and when he turned around, he saw why.

…He had pulled her straight into the side mirror of his car, her face hitting it with full force.

It was official. This was the worst first date ever to happen on planet Earth.

"Oh, my GOD!" he said, immediately rushing to her aide. She slumped back against the door, holding her left hand out, her right holding her nose. He stayed back and looked sadly at her, watching as she moved her nose back and forth and blinked a few times to try to get rid of the instant pool of water in her eyes. A small scrape was present on her nose, but other than that, everything looked fine. Tyler really could've stabbed himself in the foot at that moment.

"I'm, okay…" she said, giggling quietly. "It just took me by surprise, that's all…"

He looked in her eyes and smiled painfully. "I think after tonight, I'm going to impose a rule that I don't come within twenty feet of you, ever."

She laughed before aww-ing. "No! Tyler, its okay! Everything's fine, I promise. All things aside, I still had a wonderful time with you tonight!"

Tyler grinned. He couldn't believe she had stuck it out through this whole date.

"Besides…" she started, a playful smile on her lips. "This'll be a great story to tell people later on…"

He shuddered. Hopefully, much later on.

"I'm still imposing that rule for a few days, just to make sure that whatever happened tonight is out of my system…" he said, looking down at the ground chuckling.

Leslie cocked her head to the side and smiled softly. He looked up at her. She really was beautiful.

"Well…" she began, grabbing both of his hands in hers. "How's it possible for you to kiss me if you can't come within twenty feet?"

A chill ran down Tyler's spine as he started to shake internally. He felt his face turn a furious shade of crimson.

"A-are you, sure… that's a good.. i-i-idea?"

She nodded her head a few times, a small smile playing on her lips.

Tyler took in a big breath. Nothing that happened could possibly make tonight any worse.

He walked slowly towards her, her form still rested against his car. He pressed her gently into it, before sweeping her bangs out of her face and pressing his lips against hers. A few gentle kisses later, and he pulled away, a giant goofy smile on his face.

"Come on – I'll walk you inside…"

He purposely pulled her in a circular path away from the car and up the front walk, kissing her once more before he left her house for that night.

------------------------------------------------------

As far as he was concerned, Tyler Chase wasn't ever going to let that story be heard. Ever, again.

….Until Derek and Angie had to go ruin it.

His arm still around her, he was dabbing at his eyes with his napkin, trying to calm down from laughing hysterically at that story. Angie was calming down as well, unable to believe that the self-proclaimed "Ladies' Man" actually ended up with his lady after that date. Quiet settled over the four before Derek broke out into hysterical laughter again, pounding his fist on the table.

"Seriously. I will, kill you." Tyler said, looking at Derek with a death glare.

"I can't help it! Its… so, funny! You – the guy who has given me all this women advice.. I just… hahahahah!"

The waiter walked up to the table, bill in hand. Derek was laughing so hard still, that he hadn't noticed Tyler motion for the waiter to hand the check to him. When he calmed himself down once more, he looked at the black leather bill holder in front of him, and glared up at Tyler.

"Thanks for dinner, Derek…" he said, an evil grin on his face.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… revenge sucks, I get it…" he muttered, reaching for his wallet.

Tyler and Leslie looked at each other, exchanging a small peck on the lips.

"Thanks for giving me another shot.." he said sweetly, looking at her gorgeous smile.

She giggled. "Thanks for not abusing me since!"

He scowled as she kissed him on the cheek. Derek signed the credit card slip, and Angie pulled his face over to kiss him and thank him for dinner. Even though they all liked to rip on each other, the four had to admit that nothing in life got much better than the nights they were able to share together.

* * *

I like a fic every now and then centered around Tyler and Leslie. They're just, so dang cute. :)

Hope you liked it! And I think I decided to do Derek and Angie's vacation as my bonus chapter for KTS, and to start a new story for their wedding... It would've been too long, you know, with the bachelor/bachelorette parties, the wedding, the reception, and the after... ooh! Anyway - what do we think, kiddos? Since a few of you are anonymous reviewers, I can't ask you directly, so lemme know what you think of that, and of this one, k?

ANYWAY - thanks again for reading.. see you sooooooooooon!


End file.
